


Oser le changement (ou quand la famille s'en mêle)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser le changement [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Myrcella vit une vie de rêve avec Yara depuis qu'elle l'a rencontrée. Mais cette bulle dans laquelle elle s'est enfermée et qui n'est habituellement dérangée que par le quotidien de la fac est sur le point d'éclater.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon
Series: Oser le changement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843
Comments: 1





	Oser le changement (ou quand la famille s'en mêle)

**Author's Note:**

> Quatrième OS de ma série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Pour le tableau dont je parle dedans, je vous met son nom en note de bas de page, il est d'un artiste que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.

**Oser le changement (ou quand la famille s'en mêle)**

Le téléphone sonna tandis que le soleil peinait à traverser les nuages de la nuit qui venait de passer. Une fois, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois dans la chambre du couple.

\- Myrcella, coupe-là. 

La blonde émergera des couvertures et tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet. Mais, encore dans un demi-sommeil, elle fit tomber son téléphone sous leur lit et fut contrainte de se lever pour aller le chercher et l'éteindre. 

\- Qui c'était ? lui demanda Yara en se levant à son tour

\- Mon oncle Tyrion, il veut me parler et c'est urgent. 

\- C'est lequel déjà ? 

\- Celui qui n'est pas mon père. 

\- Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques en détail les relations qu'entretiennent les membres de ta famille entre eux. 

\- Quand on se sera réincarnés en tortues chérie, une vie humaine n'est pas suffisante pour tout raconter. 

Elles s'habillèrent puis elles allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Puis, Yara se prépara à partir retrouver Sansa. La rousse avait déménagé après la fin de son année universitaire et les deux jeunes femmes faisaient la route pour aller travailler ensemble. À deux, elles s'en sortaient bien mieux au magasin et qui plus est, la Stark semblait pleinement heureuse dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, Myrcella ralluma son téléphone et relue une nouvelle fois le message que lui avait envoyé son oncle. Il disait :  _ "Viens ce matin à la galerie, c'est urgent."  _ C'est alors que son téléphone sonna, encore. Décidément elle était beaucoup demandée ce matin. Mais, voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, elle la bascula sans une once d'hésitation sur le répondeur. Elle écouterait son message quand elle aurait un moment. 

Pour sortir, la blonde mit l'une de ces plus belles robes rouges avec une paire de chaussures à talons et un gilet en laine noir. Il commençait à faire froid depuis quelques semaines et une maladie par semestre c'était largement assez selon elle. Elle quitta leur chez-eux une vingtaine de minutes après sa compagne et il lui en fallut trente de plus pour rejoindre la galerie de son oncle Tyrion. Mais, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle qui aimait beaucoup se promener en ville. 

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la galerie d'art, spécialisée dans l'art contemporain, de son oncle Tyrion, son regard fut comme attiré vers un tableau qui se trouvait dans la première salle d'exposition, toujours le même. Elle s'en approcha alors. Au premier plan se trouvaient deux arbres morts dans un champ de neige, avec derrière eux les restes d'un édifice religieux en ruine et des croix plantées dans le sol blanc, beaucoup de croix. Les couleurs étaient tellement ternes, s'en était presque triste. En fin de compte, il lui faisait penser à sa famille : continuellement déchirée de toute parts. 

\- Petite déjà, tu aimais beaucoup ce tableau. 

\- Oncle Tyrion ! dit-elle surprise 

\- Je suis content de te voir. 

\- Moi aussi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que … 

\- Suis-moi, pas la peine de faire fuir tout mes clients. 

Myrcella le suivit, intriguée, jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage. Ils entrèrent et le nain ferma la porte derrière-elle, ça commençait vraiment à sentir mauvais. 

\- Joffrey nous as dit que tu étais en couple avec une jeune femme depuis un peu plus de deux ans et que vous vous adonniez à certaines pratiques que … la bonne morale bien pensante désaprouverait. 

Elle allait tuer son frère, lentement … très lentement. 

\- Comment a-t-il su ? 

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais, ta mère n'était pas particulièrement ravie de l'apprendre. 

\- Oh non. 

Elle allait réellement tuer son frère. 

\- D'accord, reprit-elle, je suppose que ça va encore finir en dispute. Est-ce que Tommen est chez elle ? 

\- Non, il s'est installé il y a deux semaines avec sa petite-amie, Margaery … Tyrell, je crois. Il a toujours été très avare en matière de nouvelles. 

C'était bien le cas de le dire, même elle n'était pas au courant qu'il ne vivait plus avec leur mère. Margaery … elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part, elle devait probablement confondre. 

\- Je passerais la voir. 

\- Joffrey sera probablement encore là.

\- Comme d'habitude, un parfait petit fils à maman. Il aurait bien mérité quelques baffes et une bonne paire de fessées quand il était enfant lui. 

\- Tu peux toujours les lui donner tu sais. 

\- Loupé, je suis de l'autre bord, dit-elle en plaisantant

\- Une lionne soumise à l'autorité d'autrui, dit-il en rigolant, ne vas surtout pas dire ça à ta mère ou à ton grand-père. 

\- Merci, oncle Tyrion, de me l'avoir dit. 

\- Avec plaisir. Désolé de ne pas te raccompagner à la sortie, j'ai des papiers à finir de remplir, mais depuis le temps tu commences à connaître le chemin. 

La blonde lui sourit et quitta son bureau. Elle ferma la porte en partant et dévala l'escalier rapidement, sa famille la rendait définitivement dingue. Heureusement qu'il y avait son oncle Tyrion et Tommen pour compenser, parce que sinon elle se tirerait des balles aux repas de famille que son père/oncle (une longue histoire), Jaime Lannister, se bornait à organiser pour essayer de calmer les esprits de tout le monde. Elle n'était clairement pas en état d'aller voir sa mère pour l'instant, alors la lionne décida d'aller marcher et se retrouva, au gré des avenues qu'elle prenait, devant la bibliothèque municipal. Pourquoi pas, se dit-elle, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus lu un bouquin simplement pour le plaisir. 

La lionne entra, prit un roman sur une étagère et, s'installa sur un fauteuil et commença sa lecture. 

\- Myrcella ? 

Surprise, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle releva la tête. C'était Tommen, son petit frère. 

\- Tommen, comment vas-tu ? 

\- Très bien, et toi ? 

\- Je ressors de la galerie d'art d'oncle Tyrion, chuchota-t-elle 

\- Oh … alors tu sais pour Joffrey. 

\- Oui. J'emprunte ce livre et si tu as un peu de temps on peut s'arrêter chez moi. Comme ça tu rencontreras Yara. 

\- Je te suis. 

Myrcella alla faire enregistrer son roman, une histoire de code secret entre Paris et l'Italie avec en fond l'assassinat du conservateur du Louvre, puis ils quittèrent les lieux et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à chez elle. 

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? lui demanda-t-il curieux 

Et alors, sa sœur prit une teinte de rouge extrêmement intense, ces joues ressemblaient désormais à deux tomates. Si Sansa le savait, elle pouvait bien tout raconter à son frère. 

\- Yara travaille dans un sex shop et, il y a deux ans et quelques mois, j'y suis entré pour acheter un martinet. Mais, ne sachant pas comment m'en servir, je suis retournée la voir quelques jours plus tard. Ça a été la première fois que … que … tu m'as compris. 

\- Oui, lui dit-il en souriant, j'ai parfaitement bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. 

(Mais ce que Myrcella ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'elle avait essayé de le faire toute seule avant de retourner voir Yara, et que le résultat n'avait pas été brillant du tout.)

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez elles, ils virent que Yara était là mais aussi Sansa. 

\- Sansa, Yara, leur dit-elle, je vous présente mon petit frère, Tommen. 

\- Tommen, voici Yara, ma petite-amie, et Sansa, qui est une de nos amies et parfois la martyr de Yara. Enfin, ces fesses surtout. 

Plus besoin de prendre des gants, Joffrey avait déjà réglé ce problème. 

\- Est-ce que c'est le frère que je dois égorger vivant et donner en pâture à des chiens pour avoir dit à toute ta famille que nous étions en couple. Ta mère est passée au magasin et elle a fait un vrai scandale. 

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle est une discussion avec sa mère au plus vite. 

\- Non ce n'est pas lui. C'est Joffrey qui mériterait tout ça mais ce serait dommage que je ne puisse te voir qu'en prison. Tommen et moi nous comptions manger ici ce midi, tu veux bien faire la cuisine pour quatre le temps que j'appelle ma mère ? 

C'est ainsi que le plus jeune des lions, et le plus timide, se retrouva en compagnie de deux femmes bien plus imposantes que lui. Mais petit à petit, ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que … 

\- MOI ?! UNE OBSÉDÉE SEXUELLE ?! RAPPELLE-MOI QUI EST MON PÈRE DÉJÀ ?!

Puis un bruit se fit entendre contre le mur de leur chambre, probablement un téléphone qui venait de voler à travers la pièce. Et heureusement, il n'avait pas brisé de vitres. 

\- J'y vais, leur dit Tommen en se levant

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Sansa et Yara retournèrent travailler, les deux blonds étaient toujours dans la chambre du couple. Certains liens étaient vraiment inaltérables, peu importe le temps et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé.

**Author's Note:**

> Et le tableau était "Cimetière d'un cloitre sous la neige", de Friedrich.


End file.
